A Better Place
by NekOtaku
Summary: "Dear England, I went to go die. Love, America" - England and Little Colony!America


_**A/N: Libby, short for Liberty, is America's pet rabbit. **_

-A Better Place-

"ENGLAAAAND!" A small colony darted through the house with tears in his eyes.

"What is it America?" England asked with a worried expression.

"Libby won't wake up! Is she mad at me? Did I do something to upset her?" The child cried.

"Well, where is she? Maybe I can help."

"She's by the oak tree, on the blanket you knitted for her. It's where she always sleeps!"

The Englishman followed the young boy, hoping that the situation at hand wasn't what he thought it was.

.:.

When they reached the rabbit's location, England bent down to examine her. He took Libby's pulse and reached his unfortunate conclusion.

"A-America," England began, unable to look him in the eye, "I'm afraid Libby has passed away."

America looked at England with a confused expression. "What do you mean? Passed away?"

"What I am saying is, Libby is dead."

America seemed taken aback by this. He kept switching his gaze from Libby to England. Then his eyes began to tear up and he ran inside.

"America, wait!" England chased after the child until he reached the house.

Once he entered, he found the child curled up on the floor, sobbing into his knees.

"America," England began in a soft voice, "everything is going to be okay, Libby's in a better place now."  
>He began rubbing small, comforting circles in the child's back.<p>

"A better place? How can she be in a better place! She's dead!" The child looked up at England with a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes.

"Well you see America, when a person or an animal has had enough time on Earth, they go to a place called Heaven. Heaven is the better place."

America looked on with a puzzled face. "What makes Heaven so much better than Earth?"

"Well, Heaven is a place where nobody suffers; everyone is happy and no one is angry. In Heaven,  
>everybody loves eachother and is kind to one another." England was nervous as to how the child would respond.<p>

"Wow...sounds like a nice place..." The boy stared at England with wonder in his eyes.

"It is a nice place, America. Now would you like to have a ceremony for Libby?"

"Yeah! Let's celebrate her going to Heaven!"

England merely nodded, wondering if he gave America the wrong impression.

.:.

After the funeral, since it was getting late, England sent America off to bed for the night. As he tucked America in, the boy sat up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, England. Thanks for teaching me about Heaven!"

"I love you too." England gave America an affectionate pat on the head and seconded his kiss.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight America." With that, England went to his own room to tucker out for the night, though he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen...

.:.

It was around 3 in the morning when England stirred awake. Much to his surprise, he was the only bed occupant. Usually around midnight, America would toddle in, frightened, asking to sleep with him.

England quickly rose from his bed and started toward America's room.

Once he reached it, he was afraid to see that the bed was empty and America was nowhere to be found.

England frantically searched the house calling his name, when a chill was sent up his spine. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small, white note with a child's handwritting.

What the note said, made his heart stop cold.

'Dear England, I went to go die. Love, America'

England stared at the note in sheer horror. He was absolutly baffeled at what America was actually thinking.

"I need to find him...I need to find him!" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

.:.

After seemingly endless searching through a field, an idea hit England.

"The oak tree! Of course!"

He ran as fast as his legs would take him, and sure enough, he saw the little body that could only belong to America.

"AMERICA!" England nearly screamed out of joy and relief, "What on Earth are you doing?"

America was lying on the ground with a determined look on his face. "Trying to die." He put simply.

"But why, America? What in the world would make you want to do that?"

"You said that Heaven was a better place and everybody was happy there! I also want to see Libby!"

England gave America a sad smile and picked him up off the ground. "Let's go inside, love. I think there's something I need to explain to you."

.:.

Once they were situated inside, England began to speak.

"Now America, if you were to die, you do know that I would never see you again?"

"But that's just it! You could die with me too!" America stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No America, I don't think you understand. It's my fault though. I did an awful job of explaining it. Hmm... You see, Libby died because her body was getting very old and frail. Her body was just not working well like it used to."

"But England, when my body's not feeling well, you always take care of me and make me feel better! Why couldn't you make Libby better?"

"America, you're still young. Libby was very old and was ready for Heaven. You aren't ready yet."

"I think I get it now..."

"Well that's good. Now do you want to go back to bed, or do you want to stay up for a little while longer and chat?"

America gave a loud yawn, "I think I want to go back to bed. Can I sleep with you?"

England smiled, "Of course you can."

With that, he picked up America and carried him off to his bed, where he knew they would sleep soundly and wake up the next day, ready to enjoy the rest of their long lives.


End file.
